Flashback Purple
Previous scenarios that is before 1 December 2013 are retrieved alongside - James Bond, and how it factored the holidays. In addition, there are some scenes: 2004 *Frasers Hill, of which screenshots were done in June 2004 (Penang/Frasers Hill/Melaka outing), with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 2005 *A boy was at home in 1998, with the mother, which was in 2005. 2006 *There is also a lot of Tampines Primary School students going to Hong Kong in 2006 which goes from Timothy Mok's house via the walkways, through Simei MRT Station. Additionally, at Hong Kong Tramways, there are also a lot of gun shootings at the Hong Kong trams, which spread blood along the trams, at Hennessy Road. *The transport system is that there are several trains, C151, C651 and C751B. Some of them were all seating on the train floors which goes from Somerset to Tampines. They were all arranged in groups, and that is where Mr. Bean were filmed, which is the "Hair By Mr. Bean of London". In 2006, there are some trains being filmed which is C151s, C651s and C751Bs, which are running from Somerset MRT Station to City Hall MRT Station with their students, before changing trains towards Tampines. *At the same time, while taking the elevator at Block 123 Tampines Street 11, from level 8, it will fling upwards to level 99 and up to the sky. 2007 *At 88 Medway Drive, there was a guy who was being affixed, and then they stopped and say "Please sit down" and was caned, in 2007. *The North East Line train which goes from Chinatown to Clarke Quay, during the school excursion. 2008 - 2013 *At 35 Waringin Walk, there is also dark green T-strap heels, which was in October 2008. *Fort Road scene which was being done in 2008, where it will hit the Eurostar train, which is supposed to be Waterloo International. *The Routemasters along the scene which was happening in the 1980s. Together with that, there are several buses - Leyland Olympian, Mercedes-Benz O405 (DM), Volvo Olympian and Volvo B10M Mark III, of which it came from the Punggol Revisited book that was part of Victor Tang. *The Time Crisis has been there in various times. In 2002, Time Crisis has been filmed with their Time Crisis 1 being played at Timothy Mok's house, all the way until 2004. Time Crisis Project Titan was filmed in 2006. There were games that were played in 2011, and were talking at the Tampines MRT Station, and can be played on the computer in November 2011. *The Eastlink Mall, of which Mr. Bean's episode ("The Curse of Mr. Bean") was filmed in 3 June 2010, as it is similar and in comparison to the Tampines Swimming Pool. Timothy Mok had came to the swimming pool in July 2004, at Tampines Swimming Pool before it was closed for renovation in 2005. When it reopens in 2006, Timothy Mok had went for various times - 2006, 2007, before going for the full actual length from 2008 (Joseph Tan), then 2009 (Darryl) to April 2012. Timothy Mok had stopped swimming in April 2012. It was after the Music Project of which it is Ng Si Miang, Pang Pei Yu, Poh Jessie and Timothy Mok. *In October 2007 and January 2011, there were scenes of Old Choa Chu Kang Road End, one of which is similar to the Hospital Drive roundabout which turns like Seletar, and in 2011, it became like Matt Monro - On Days Like These. I have grasped the little in 27 September 2018 of which there are some signboards such as "Protected Area" along the Lim Chu Kang Road from Neo Tiew Road, together with Murai Farmway and Jalan Murai with the things in Malay context. Additionally, the flashback on 10 December 2010 resembles *In Tampines Bus Interchange, there was a scene where proposed diversion of the road takes place. The contract is awarded to Gammon Construction Pte Ltd and the road was supposed to be realigned towards Tampines Central. *At Simei MRT Station, there are some flashback scenes. One of which is the train derailment in 15 May 2011. The other was in February - March 2015, when one of the students were seen filming at Simei MRT Station before there is no more train service, and were downstairs saying and waving goodbyes with the "Marina South Pier" and "Do not board". *At Giant Tampines, there are some flashback scenes. In 21 October 2011, one of which were filmed at Iluma and there is a bus service that is "18" from Bedok to Tampines North, but the Tampines North shows either Tampines Street 21 or 22, as "Tampines North Drive 1" and "Tampines North Drive 2". *Many of the trains were filmed after the Jurong East Modification Project, which is between Bukit Batok and Bukit Gombak, Khatib and Yio Chu Kang (Lentor area) which is in 26 September 2010. *Since 2010, Timothy Mok decided to take the Simple Airlines, which is the airline that goes to Macau in 2010 and Manila in 2012. Timothy Mok scared that the battery was depleted on the Sony Ericsson K800i in October 2010. At the same time, Timothy Mok had worn brown flats. *There was a scene where Choi Hung MTR Station was located with the simple openBVE indicator. It was being there in October 2010. *At Paya Lebar MRT Station, there is also elective module which is on 31 July 2012, where the train 041/042 was being converted into a bar. *The Sony Ericsson K800i which is the Cybershot phone, together with the iPhone 3GS. *The Scania L94UB and Scania K230UBs, together with the MANs under Duck & Hippo, were also filmed invisibility from 2005 to 2014. *There was also Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaros, together with Volvo B9TL Wrights and C151As in 2011. The C890As were also filmed in 2017. *The Volvo Olympians, as well as Volvo B10M Mark IV (DM3500), and Ashok Leylands in 2011 - 2014. *The Leyland Titan (B15) buses, which were showcased in the final few days in 2008. *At the Tampines Mall, there is one gunman kicked the chair of the suspect, before shooting him dead. *There was also a gunfire at the Singapore Expo which had knocked passengers down which is in October 2012, similar to The Expendables 2. *There are four trains at Pioneer MRT Station - regos are 207/208, 209/210, 211/212 and 237/238. *The route of the Commonwealth Avenue West, where the students are walking along the Commonwealth Avenue West, before taking the bus at Ghim Moh Road, and it turns along Adam Road. 2013 In addition, in October 2013, there is a flashback scene showcasing the colour pencils had to be thrown away due to dirtiness, but the only thing is that the clocks. This will be done, but there will be a lot of disposals - the dining room table need to be dismantled, and the six black chairs needs to be thrown away. The living room table will be disposed as well. The bookshelf which is already sagged, has been removed in 13 May 2018 and should have done that earlier in October 2013, to be disposed. 1 December 2013 - 2 December 2013 *There is a construction site of Tampines Avenue 7 ("Emily Sng MRT Station") of which the Tampines Avenue 7 is already blocked. 2 December 2013 - 3 December 2013 *The flashback is that Adrina Soo was wearing white ankle wrap heels. 10 December 2013 - 11 December 2013 *Firstly, there is also notice that "Timothy had been beating Zie Kit" and "Jolin will whack you". 12 December 2013 - 13 December 2013 *The flashback is that a lot of teachers, like Mr Koh Gim Koon and Mdm Zarinah says "Merry Christmas". 16 December 2013 - 17 December 2013 *There are a lot of scenes, of whom underneath the MRT track were movie sitting which is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), then suddenly veered off. 29 December 2013 - 30 December 2013 *It is City Direct bus services of which it is crowded. It will still be using the blue Volvo B9TL/CDGE bus which is ComfortDelGro from Jurong West to Marina Boulevard. 2015 The flashback is the Marine Parade Road, being held for a short distance all the way to Amber Road in May 2015. It is similar to the Stamford Road scene in 2006. Anyway, the flashback is that there is also Kampong Lorong Buangkok and several parts in the Yio Chu Kang area. Another flashback is the early closure at the Kembangan MRT Station in December 2015, together with the late nights with the C751B arriving Simei (eastbound), with the last train departing and going down the station, before the maintenance train comes, and the train wrongly downroute to Marina South Pier in June 2015. 2016 Another flashback is the Jalan Bukit Merah area of which it travels through from Outram Road to Stirling Road. 2018 In addition, extra flashback showcasing the walks along Ang Mo Kio, together with the Choa Chu Kang Emergency Preparedness Day are also added. *29 May to 30 May - Holiday Inn Melaka shootout *11 June to 12 June - Redhill Close *12 June to 13 June - Mr Suhairi's Group Photo at Tampines, near to Tampines 1 *14 June to 15 June - Rubi Sammy Scalloped Flats *21 June to 22 June - Natalie Ng and Nigel Ng were discussing in United Kingdom, and they were asked about polytechnic planning. They were wearing sports shoes. *23 June to 24 June - Something similar. The new MAN NL323F (SG-plated) single deckers in 804/806, together with MAN NG363F bendy buses. However, the route is from Marina Bay to Stadium for the Circle Line. The Downtown Line will be included in another time, which was opened in 2013. Details for the new Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (2014-15), and also the MAN A95 double deckers (bought in 2015-16) will be released in another time. The Rubi Sammy Scalloped Flats were bought and purchased even though it was spotted during the DTL3 Open House in 21 October 2017, one of the girls were there. Another girl at Godric's Hollow had wore black San Lucas heels. These were purchased at $19.95, but the San Lucas heels have buckle fastening.